


Crabby Children

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College!AU, Len is a good brother, Lisa has hermit crabs, M/M, Mick is his RA, alternative universe - college/university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Snart, why are you carrying hermit crabs?” Mick the RA lent against the wall. Maybe the RA stood for really attractive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crabby Children

Len was good at hiding, he excelled at making a challenge out of anything and everything so when his sister needed him to look after her hermit crabs while she ‘got off with a pretty med student,’ Len just smirked. Len was great at his, drunk Len, not so much. He was trying his best not to laugh at him singing mission impossible under his breath, hindsight stating that he really should have taken that lift from Barry, but he didn’t want to cockblock him with Mardon was giving him eyes that were tearing his clothes off. Len had to give Mardon a talk in the morning. Right now the important thing was getting into his dorm without his hot headed RA finding him. His very attractive RA who was looking at him with a look of amusement as Len tried his best to hide three hermit crabs in a container behind his back and failing.

 

“Snart, why are you carrying hermit crabs?” Mick the RA lent against the wall. Maybe the RA stood for really attractive?

 

“Food?” His drunk mind was impressed, sober mind would be shocked and his future self praises him.

 

“Len,” Mick crossed his arms, showing of both muscle and tattoos. 

 

“Sister wanted them safe,” Len shook his head, apparently sober him was coming back.

 

“And?” Mick was smiling at him.

 

“I’m her big brother, gotta look after her and the crabby children,” He smirked at Mick trying not to entertain the puns.

 

“You know you can’t have them in here,” Mick was walking with him to his dorm, Len still confused about when he actually started walking.

 

“Just for the night,” Len was at his door, open door, maybe he was magic, his mind thinking of Mardon running around pretending he was a wizard, yeah, he wasn’t that drunk.

 

“Buy me dinner tomorrow and we’ll can it even,” Mick just nodded to him, walking back down to his room, Len watching him, well his nicely fitted jeans. Yeah, he could do that.


End file.
